


A Fresh Coat of Paint

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enjoy!, Idk this was just sitting in my docs forever and I decided to post it, M/M, Remus and Sirius argue about paint colors, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 14:04:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4307940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus and Sirius argue over which color to paint the walls of their new flat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fresh Coat of Paint

“What do you think, Moony?” Sirius mused, tapping his chin thoughtfully with the handle of a paintbrush as he considered the blank white wall in front of him. “Perhaps a nice, rich aubergine? Oooh, with gold leafing?”

With an exasperated sigh, Remus pinched the bridge of his nose. “It’s the wall of a flat, Padfoot, not a bloody palace. There was absolutely nothing wrong with the stone color I picked out at the store. It’s a perfectly serviceable color.”

The dark haired man looked away from the wall to give his lover a scandalized look. “‘Stone’?” he said, voice dripping with disdain. “‘Stone’ is just a fancy word boring people use for ‘beige’ because it makes it sound less boring. Honestly, Moony, you used to have more style than that.”

“I have plenty of style, thank you,” the werewolf said defensively, crossing his arms over his chest. He was quite sure that if this conversation went on for much longer, he would develop a rather pronounced twitch in his right eye. “But there is a time for style, and a time for practicality, which is clearly something you haven’t learned yet. The stone matches all the furniture, isn’t as stark as the white, and still keeps the room looking nice and open. And we do not, under any circumstances, need gold leafing.”

Sirius’s bottom lip jutted out in a pout, his grey eyes wide and pleading. “Not even on the trim?” he begged.

“No,” Remus said firmly, “and no aubergine, either. That’s final.”

“You’re stifling my creativity,” the pureblood howled before heaving a dramatic sigh, slumping his shoulders as he looked back at the blank wall in despair. “Well, if we can’t have aubergine, than we can’t have stone, either,” he retorted defiantly. “You know that’s too boring for us.”

“…Fine,” Remus acceded, rolling his amber eyes. With a small yawn, he pulled his pocket watch out of his cardigan and checked the time. “Look, love, it’s getting late. We can continue arguing about paint color tomorrow, eh?”

“Sure,” Sirius agreed, taking one of Remus’s hands in his own and squeezing it softly. “C’mon, Moony. Let’s go to bed.” His grey eyes sparkled mischievously, lips curving into a suggestive smile. “After all…we still need to christen it.”

“You’re insatiable,” the lycanthrope said with a grin, shaking his head fondly as he led his lover to the bedroom.


End file.
